


How to Rile Him Up

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [61]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Flowline gets Traiflire excited.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Trailfire/Flowline
Series: Mythical AU [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/341920
Kudos: 2





	How to Rile Him Up

Trailfire bit back a groan as pleasure went up his spine. He wasn’t sure why he had been caught off guard by this. It was finally another weekend, and he and Flowline had both taken baths and eaten dinner. He knew what his lover was like: she had a sex drive akin to a succubus’ and, in her own words, she always wanted him.

Still, she had managed to catch him off guard. They had just been lounging on the couch with him reading over a new book while she had just been lying down with her head resting against his thigh. They had been chatting for a little bit about a lesson plan she had in mind for next week when he had suddenly felt a hand on his crotch.

Unsurprisingly, when he had looked down with wide eyes, Flowline was smiling brightly up at him. She easily pulled down his pants, allowing her to stroke his cock and play with it until it got hard. Then, without hesitation, she moved to the floor to sit right in front of his crotch and began to tend to his cock.

And she knew just where to lick and touch to get him going. Despite being so much bigger than her, she had no trouble taking his dick down her throat. It was crazy how easily she had adapted to his body, considering she was just a human… Yet, she had the sexual stamina to match his own.

It had always been something he felt like he had to repress. After all, he had been working at his family's mill since he could remember. When he had moved to the capital, he had become a soldier. Then after he got injured, he became a teacher at the school. None of those jobs allowed him to just go out and find women to hook up with. Not to mention he had never been that kind of person; he only wanted to be with a woman he cared about.

Of course, trying to disguise himself as human in the capital for so long also made him hold back. Even though he was a half-giant, he still had the sex drive of a full-blooded one. But he couldn’t let anyone find out or even suspect he might have been different. So even when he did find a woman he liked, he had to hold back.

That wasn’t the case with Flowline. She almost refused to let him hold back. She wanted both of them to feel their best whenever they did it. And since her stamina was enough to match his, he didn’t need to hold back at much. Which meant that he had already come once down her throat, but Flowline swallowed it with ease.

He could feel himself getting ready to burst again when Flowline suddenly pulled off of his cock, She chuckled, her hands bringing it to her face and rubbing her cheek against it. “Even though you just came, you’re still rock hard~ Do you wanna put it in my pussy that badly?”

“Oh gods, yes,” Trailfire swallowed, shifting to snag a means to protect them both when her hand caught his, stopping his search.

Confused, Flowline slid up his body, her panties sliding down her legs as she moved before grinding down onto his cock. He grasped her hips, stopping her from piercing herself with his cock, instead brushing across her dripping wet cunt to rest against her. She gasped, a soft moan as her hips rocked and ground down.

“Flowline…” he moaned, shivering as her hot wet entrance teased his cock. “We need to…”

“No, we don’t,” she cooed, rolling her shoulders. Trailfire could only watch as she shrugged off her top, loose bindings gave way to show off her supple breasts; the part of her body she knew drove Trailfire mad. “You know you like it when we do it like this~ Remember last time?”

Trailfire groaned, embarrassed and ashamed he had let himself go so far. He had completely let his emotions take over him, using Flowline’s body as he pleased and even cumming inside of her without any protection. It was a miracle she didn’t get pregnant from that time…

But before he could speak, Flowline giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed her lips to his ear and purred, “You were ready to knock me up that night, weren’t you? You just wanted to fill me up and get me pregnant… And deep down inside of you, you still do, huh?”

“F-Flowline,” Trailfire let slip the desperate moan, the feeling of her rubbing against his already straining cock. He could swear pre-cum was painting over her thighs and labia. “I-I lost control b-before. Y-You don’t w-want to get pregnant, do you?”

“I’ve certainly thought about it, being all big and round with your babies…” She moved one of his hands up to her breasts, a shiver of pleasure spreading through her. “These would get bigger and more sensitive, and I’ve heard women can get even more horny during pregnancy… Wouldn’t that be fun~? Having sex with your pregnant mate, keeping me all to yourself~?”

“S-Sweet Primus,” Trailfire groaned. He could feel his cock twitch and grow impossibly harder against Flowline the more she spoke. And her breasts… they were so soft and perfect in his hands. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing both, rolling the mounds of flesh and teasing those rosy buds as they grew and hardened. She implanted those images in his mind; her full, round and pregnant with his children, laying on her back or side, legs raised and begging him to fill her more.

Flowline moaned in delight; she loved it when he teased her nipples. And his cock was so hot and hard against her pussy, twitching in desperation. He wanted her so badly… and her pussy wanted him too, it was completely soaked and he had barely touched her.

She grinded against the hard length, making both of them moan loudly. But she hugged him tight, panting hard against his ear before giving it a soft bite. “Come on, Trailfire~” she begged, her hips shaking in need. “Try and get me pregnant.”

A harsh grunt was pulled from Trailfire, his arms wrapping around her waist to readjust her but the slight shift was enough to realign his straining cock, catching her dripping hole and slipping in. With the tight grip of her pussy wrapping around his flushed head, Trailfire lost the fight with his self-control, pushing her hips down to take more of him. He didn’t lose all sense, knowing he had yet to prepare her for his size, he only pushed to half way.

Loud moans rolled from both of them as Trailfire’s hips trembled and jerked. As much as he wanted more of her pussy squeezing his cock, he refused to hurt her again. She had a high sex drive, she was clearly wet, but she was still human. He had to treat her properly, no matter how much she riled him up.

Flowline panted hard, looking down at where they were connected. She had only taken half of his cock, much to her disappointment. Damn it, sometimes she hated being human. She just wanted him to fuck the daylights out of her and make her feel his cock inside her womb.

Desperate to be filled, Flowline swiveled her hips, causing both of them to moan. He was so hot and so big… Her insides trembled in delight as she tried to slowly bring him deeper into her tight cunt.

“Flow-! Flowline, wait-!” he choked, hands coming up to hold her hips.

“Trailfire~” she whined. “Come on~~! Fuck me already, fill me up, make me lose my mind…! I wanna be filled!”

“F-Flowline~” Trailfire moaned, rocking his hips to help ease him in but the sheer tightness of her pussy gripping and pulsing around him was almost too much. He couldn’t hold back as the dam broke. He held Flowline tightly to him, face buried into her neck as he flooded her pussy.

The sudden warmth erupting inside her did catch her by surprise, a soft moan rolling off her lips. Primus, he had cummed already? A part of her wanted to be disappointed, but as she wiggled her hips, she was shocked to find that, somehow, he was still hard.

Her mind stalled. How could he have still been hard? He had cum twice already… He should have gotten soft by now, but he was still completely erect inside of her. But before she could say anything, Trailfire suddenly shifted. She gasped as she found herself pinned down on the couch, chest first with Trailfire still buried deep.

“T-Trailfire?” she said, looking over her shoulder. But her insides trembled when she saw the heated, lustful look in his eyes.

“Gods~ guess we’ll just… have to improvise,” he moaned, his cum bringing a sleekness to her pussy that allowed his cock to move more freely. His bulk loomed over her as he hiked up her hips, gripping them firmly. With an extra push, his dick plunged deep within her and stretched her pussy to its limit.

Flowline threw back her head and shrieked, eyes going wide. Her hands grabbed onto the pillow closest to her, hugging it tightly to keep herself grounded. Trailfire immediately picked up a hard pace, leaving her no time to adjust. All Flowline could do was hug the pillow, moaning with abandon.

“T-Trailfire-! AAH!” she moaned, feeling his cum swish around inside of her as his dick slapped in and out of her cunt. “Good…! It feels so good-!”

“Flowline, you’re so tight…” His fingers clenched around her hips, hissing in pleasure. Her pussy was squeezing his cock so good and just right each time he thrusted inside. Her moans enticed him to keep up his pace, grinding against that spot deep inside of her that made her shriek and trembling in delight.

Flowline whimpered as his arms moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her up into his chest. One of his hands groped at her breast while the other played with her clit. A scream escaped her throat, her insides spasming as pleasure shot up her spine.

“Flowline-!” Trailfire choked, her pussy greedily clamping down around his cock.

“M-More…!” she begged, her hips moving back to reach his thrusts in desperation for more of that sweet pleasure. “Fuck me more…! Fuck my pussy and fill me up-! Trailfire, please~! Make a mess of me already!”

Trailfire hissed, hands snapped to her hips to push harder, pulling her back onto his lap and feeling his cock press against her cervix. The sudden tightness had him hitch and Flowline shriek.

“Ohh~ Flowline~” He growled, grinding Flowine down and pressing harder into her cervix, “If I push any harder, I’ll breach your womb~”

She threw back her head as her eyes rolled back, moaning uncontrollably each time he hit her cervix. A bit of drool was trickling out of the side of her mouth as he bounced her up and down on his dick. He was going at her so hard, there was a twinge of pain, but all it did was amplify the pleasure.

She just wanted him to mess her up completely. Stain her insides, mark her as his, get her pregnant, she didn’t care anymore. His cock felt so good inside her tight pussy, making everything stretch and tingle in ecstasy. She felt like she was losing her mind, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted it back if he was making her feel so good!

“Do it-!” she choked out, subconsciously grinding back down to meet his hard thrusts. “Break me, ruin me, I don’t care anymore! Just fuck me so deeply that you’ll get me pregant for sure! Trailfire, please, please fuck me until I burst!”

“Ngh~~ Flowline!” Trailfire groaned, leaning back and picking up the pace. He left no chance for Flowline to pause, pushing in and out in and out, he could feel his cock swell and grow the more he forced back into her. She was so tight, so tight, and wet and rippling. His gut twisted and twirled tighter and tighter, he wanted to let go, he wanted to fill her up. His mind worried about getting Flowline pregnant but the very idea of her full, and round, heavy with his seed.

“F-Fuck~ FLOWLINE!”

His cock slammed right up against the hilt, pressing so deeply that Flowline thought for a moment he had pierced her womb. It was enough to send her into a hysterical scream, arching her back as her entire body clenched, her pussy squeezing Trailfire’s cock impossible tight. Her orgasm ripped through her, sending bolts of pleasure shooting throughout her body as her inner juice squirted out of her and onto the floor beneath him.

It should have been embarrassing to squirt like that, but all Flowline could do was scream and moan in ecstasy, trembling as her womb was filled with thick hot semen. Trailfire groaned so wonderfully in her ear, his arms shaking as he held her tight to him. Load after load poured into her pussy, making her insides feel so warm and full…

But he was somehow still hard, twitching inside of her. Even though her insides were stuffed, it was plugged up by his cock, keeping his semen nestled deep inside of her. She looked down, panting hard as she watched some of their mixed fluids trickle down his cock and onto the couch. Primus, her pussy was spread so wide… It was so indecent.

And it turned her on so much, causing her insides to tighten around the monster cock inside of her.

An animalistic growl rumbled in Trailfire’s throat, catching Flowline off guard. But the world suddenly turned again as she found herself being turned on his cock, facing him again. She could feel it stirring up her insides, causing her to moan as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

And when his hands took hold of her hips and began to thrust up into her, all she could do was moan in ecstasy, clinging to him in a desperate attempt to keep herself grounded. Primus, she was losing her mind. She loved when he would lose control like this… And it was so easy to do. All she had to do was entice his deepest fantasies to get his giant instincts, say a few words to make him go wild. 

“T-Trailfire…!” she gasped, whimpering in his ear as cum squished around inside of her with each thrust. “I-I’m gonna get pregnant-! If you keep this up, you’re really gonna impregnate me…!”

When hearing those words, Trailfire looked to Flowline’s expression. He was still trying to pick up her serious requests from her words in passion, but the strong blush and haze within her eyes had him abruptly stop. Despite her whines, he quickly removed her from his lap and laid back onto the couch. But as he tried to move away, Flowline pulled him back. Lips sealed over his while her legs latched to his hips and pulled him back inside her.

“F-Flowline~”

“D-Don’t leave!” she panted, keened and moaned as she forced her hips up and drawing his cock back inside her. “Just fuck me! Fuck me!”

“B-But…” he hissed, a loud moan rolling out of his throat as his hips returned to their pace. He wanted to pull out, but her legs were locked tightly around him, keeping him trapped inside her warm and trembling pussy.

He was starting to lose his rationality again. Flowline’s mind was already lost, just moaning and begging in his ear as her hips bucked up into his. Each slap of their hips caused juices to squirt of her, her insides tightened every time he grinded against her. Her hot naked breasts were pressed to his chest, her nipples tickling his skin and making him shiver. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous, and everything she did just turned him on!

“Your cock’s so big…!” she moaned, swiveling her hips and letting his cock spread her wide. “My pussy’s completely shaped to your dick…! Only you can make me this crazy for your semen~! You and your giant cock made me like this, take responsibility and make me cum again!”

Another animalistic groan flew from his throat. His hips took a faster, shallow pace to keep himself as deep in her as he can, assaulting her deepest reaches and sending shot after shot up her spine. Her moans and screams were caught in her throat, her mouth opening with small gasps escaping. She lost her strength, slumping back onto the couch, but Trailfire quickly pulled her close. He held her up while his teeth dragged along her neck, licking and nipping flesh as he felt his cock swell inside of her. They were both ready to cum again, just a little more…

“I love you…!” Flowline moaned, clinging to him as best as she could. “T-Trailfire-! I-I love you so much-! Pl-Please, please, please…! Let’s cum together, please-!”

He silenced her with a hot kiss, which she eagerly kissed back, moaning into his mouth. Their tongues danced together as Trailfire’s thrusts became more erratic. She was so beautiful, so wonderful, so perfect… She accepted him for everything he was, she loved him with all of her being as he did her… What had he done to deserve such a beautiful mate?

He broke the kiss to attack her neck with love bites and kisses, Flowline titling back her head as her eyes went wide. The pleasure was becoming too much, so much, she couldn’t keep up with the cock kissing her womb, with the tingling of her nipples rubbing against his chest, her entire body lit aflame…

One last thrust was all it took before unadulterated bliss took over her body. She couldn’t even scream; her eyes just rolled into the back of her head with her mouth hanging agape; all she saw were stars as every inch of her body curled in ecstasy.

Trailfire heaved, cock buried as far as he could press; the warmth and heat of his seed flooded her walls and filled her deep again. She really could get pregnant, and yet… the thought was merely a whisper behind the shriek of ecstasy and warmth.

Panting, he found the strength to keep himself steady, pushing up to look over her and observe his work. Flowline twitched, her body tingling from the aftermath. Her satisfied smile didn’t fade, looking up with unfocused and hazy eyes.

On drained weak legs, he managed to pull away and gather her up into his arms. She was still somewhat conscious, nuzzling against his chest and weakly clinging to himself. How a human was capable of surviving a giant’s sex drive was still a new concept to understand.

With some difficulty, he managed to wobble into their shared room and collapse on the bed with her still on top of him. She had fallen asleep by then, snuggling close and breathing evenly against his chest. She moved, causing his cock to slip out of her completely, mixed fluids slowly beginning to trickle out of her pussy.

He brushed the hair out of her face, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Primus… He really could have impregnated her. He knew Flowline was careful, but she loved riling him up like this. It only took once…

But the thought soon lost sense and meaning as sleep covered his eyes. Curling around Flowline and gathering blankets, he held her in a warm embrace. They could discuss it in the morning. For now, he allowed sleep to take him.


End file.
